


electric eel

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Servamp (Anime & Manga), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, イケメン革命アリスと恋の魔法 | Ikemen Revolution: Love & Magic in Wonderland (Visual Novel), キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Babysitting, Cats, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, IKEMEN, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rain, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: "Oh, how bad could this be?"in which fluff, angst and everything in between pulls at your heartstrings





	1. requests

[if you want to request smut/lemon go over to my book called s.l.u.t. Lime will be okay to an extent on here]

Quick definitions so you know how to navigate requests

•prompt; (of an event or fact) cause or bring about (an action or feeling) aka a plot idea

•fluff; cute things in a relationship such as cuddles and kisses, not sexual

•lime; characters graphically fool around, but do not actually have sex though I will limit how far it's allowed to go. If it it passes so far it'll be considered a smut and I'll need you to request on s.l.u.t.

•smut; sexually explicit things written into a story usually being the main focus unless mixed with another category. Must be request on s.l.u.t. only

•angst; contains dark, depressing, angry, and/or brooding emotions from the participating characters

 

I'll only write over animes/manga/webtoon/visual novel i've watched/read/played and will obviously change as I watch/play/read more

Animes  
Blue Exorcist  
Servamp  
BNHA  
Free!  
Yamada-kun And The Sevem Witches  
DRAMAtical Murder  
Love Stage!!  
A Silent Voice  
The Promised Neverland  
Citrus  
Rascal Does Not Dream Of Bunny Girl Senpai  
Yuuna And The Haunted Hot Springs  
The Disastrous Life Of Saiki K  
Yuri On Ice  
School Babysitters  
Excel Saga  
Rosario+Vampire  
Vampire Knight  
Kiss Him Not Me  
Ouran High School Host Club  
Devil Is A Part Timer  
Yarichin Bitch Club  
Assassination Classroom  
Voltron  
No.6  
Given  
Webtoons  
Here U Are  
BJ Alex  
BL Motel  
A Guy Like You  
Love Is An Illusion  
Walk On Water  
Obey Me  
Heaven And Hell Roman Company  
Sweet Trap  
Bottomless Swamp  
My Darling Signed In  
Sign  
Cherry Blossoms After Winter  
I Fell In Love With My Sister's Boyfriend  
Finally Living Together With My Anti-Fan  
Talk To Me  
In A Heartbreak  
Can't Take My Eyes Off You!  
Make Me Bark  
Raising A Bat  
Alice In Adultland  
Blood Bank  
Room To Room  
Lick Me, Like Me  
Egoism  
Oh! My Assistant  
Incorrigible  
Demons Can’t Be Pretty   
Please Draw Me, Love!   
Love Shuttle   
Voice Of Love   
Let’s Go, ASMR!   
Wistful Summer   
Shame Application   
Manga  
I'm No Match For Him  
Yarichin Bitch Club  
Under One Roof With The Beast  
BNHA  
Blue Exorcist (for the most part I'm caught up)  
Given  
Visual Novels (I'm counting otome and dating games with these)  
Danganronpa  
DRAMAtical Murder  
Camp Buddy  
Mystic Messenger  
FirstLoveStory  
Dangerous Fellows  
Mystic Code  
Ikemen Revolution  
Ikemen Sengoku  
Feral BL  
BL Domination  
Nightmare Harem  
Vampire BF  
Chocolate Temptation  
Your Turn To Die

Triangle Cross

Format you request in the comments with you ship (can be character x character, character x reader, etc) and a prompt! Try to give me as much detail in you prompt as it'll make it easier for me to write.

Request as many times at you want and I'll mark off already done requests with a moon emoji. Please understand your requests will take time to write.


	2. winter hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm cold. Come hug me."
> 
> Licht Todoroki X Lawless X Fem!Reader
> 
> Warmth Comfort

"Mahiru, what are you doing?" Hyde asked. Licht and he decided to follow Mahiru when he left his apartment quickly. "Going to meet someone." He brushed off Hyde. Kuro was also with them on Mahiru's shoulder. "This late and when it's snowing?" Licht piped in. "Yeah." The brunette's reply was simple. He walked into a small coffee shop. "Hey Mahi." A girl spoke from a table near the front. Hyde and Licht were confused and Kuro was curious. "I assume you got into a fight with your mom again?" She sighed and nodded. "It was mostly about how her boyfriend doesn't like me. That's why I called. I'm sorry, I know it's kind of annoying." Mahiru gave a small laugh. "It's completely fine. How long do you think she's going to need to calm down?" "A week maybe? Is that fine?" He nodded.

"What's happening?" Hyde asked. The girl looked up at the vampire and smiled which took him back. "Hello, I'm Y/n L/n. Mahi is letting me stay at his place until my mom cools down. So about a week or so?" She stood up and Mahiru followed suit. On their walk, Mahiru introduced her to Hyde and Licht. "Well, it's nice that Mahiru has a lot of friends." She commented. "Plus one that's very good at piano." She stretched a little once they reached the apartment.

"Ah, Y/n I should probably mention something about my friends." She hummed. "About what? How your friends are Eves and Servamps?" She spoke simply. "What!? How did you know?" She giggled. "I kinda figured. Red eyes gave it away. Plus when did you get a cat? I had to assume he was a Servamp." Kuro shifted from cat form to human form. "It's so interesting. Mahi gaining a Servamp and becoming an Eve." She held a hand out to Kuro. "I've read about Servamps when I was a kid. I went to the library a lot." She paused. "I'm gonna assume you're Sleepy Ash..." she speaks to Kuro. "And you're Lawless." 

She yawns. Hyde gets in her face. "Don't go talking around about us. You don't want to get hurt." She laughed in his face. "I wouldn't dare. Demons and supernatural stuff are my fucking favorite." He stepped back. "Ah. I should really get to sleep. I have work early in the morning." She announced. "You can stay in my room and I'll sleep with Kuro." "Or we could share a room? Just like we did whenever I'd come over for sleepovers." Mahiru's face went red. "I object! A teen girl should not sleep in the same room!" Hyde pointed out.

"Oh, and why is that?" She asked. "C-Cause you'd be able to do things teens shouldn't do." "Who says that? Plus Mahi would never. He's too nice." Mahiru showed her to where the shower was and told her that she would stay in his. "Mahiru we're staying the night." Licht comments. "W-What! Why?" "Cause it's late and I don't wanna stay in the hotel." Licht plops onto the couch. "Then you two are staying at the couch." He sighed before he and Kuro went to their shared room for the night.

And the next few days Licht and Hyde were at the house every day. They were asking Y/n about what she knew about vampires. "I know a lot. I mean based on what research papers I found and books so obviously not everything is correct." She spoke from the kitchen. She made Licht and her coffee while Hyde kept pressing her for answers. "You know Lawless, it isn't nice to pester a girl." She spoke sarcastically.

Before Hyde could respond Mahiru walked out. "Kuro and I are heading out for a little. Don't destroy anything." "I'll make sure they won't." With that, the three are left alone. "I'm going to watch a horror movie so you two do what you want." 

She started the movie and Hyde huffed. "I'm cold. Come hug me." Hyde demanded. Y/n and Licht glanced over. "Die hedgehog." "I wasn't talking to you." He spoke. "Come over." Y/n held her arms open. "Wait are you seriously going to hug him?" Licht asked. "More like cuddle cause I'm cold too." Hyde happily sat next to her and cuddled into her. "You want to join Licht?" She asked. "Tsk." But he inevitably gave in and placed his head into her lap. She stroked his hair and smiled. "Alright. I'm starting the movie back up.

When Mahiru and Kuro got home they were greeted with the sight of the three asleep on the couch with a random movie playing. "Called it." Kuro yawned. Mahiru turned off the television. "I have so many questions but I guess it can wait till the morning." Kuro shook his head. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."


	3. babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isn't it kind of weird to have a babysitter in high school?"
> 
> Gundham Tanaka x Fem!Reader
> 
> Beginning Relationships
> 
> [second part in s.l.u.t., will be labeled babysitting part two]

"Isn't it kind of weird to have a babysitter in high school?" Souda asked. "Yeah, I have to agree with him on this. You're eighteen." "My mother is just worried," Gundham spoke. In all reality, he's not sure why his parents decided to give him a babysitter. It wasn't really logical since he was practically already an adult. Regardless he endured the teasing from his classmates throughout the day.

When he got home around five he was met with his babysitter. A tall female with obviously dyed purple hair. "Gundham this is Y/n. She will be watching you till we get home." The girl only looked a year older than him. "If anything major happenings, please call us." She nods and his parents leave. 

She gives an awkward smile to him. The Devas take a chance and peak outside his coat. "Oh, look at these cute things." She held a finger out for one of the Devas to sniff. "It seems that they like you." He speaks. "Well, that's good to know." She looks back up at Gundham. "I know it must be pretty weird having a babysitter at this age. Honestly, when they posted that they needed a babysitter for their son, the way they described you made you sound like you were maybe in middle school." "Well, that's reassuring." He sighs. "Yeah. So I thought maybe we could just treat this as us just hanging out!" "But you're getting paid for it." "Well yeah. But still! Hanging out and we can do whatever. Or if you prefer to be alone I can just sit in the lounge and out of your way."

He pulled the scarf up to cover his face a little. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to 'hang out' with someone." She smiled. "Sweet! I brought my switch since again I thought you were a child but do you still wanna play?" He nodded. The two sat down on the couch and began playing a few games she bought.

The Four Devas had left Gundham's sweater and made their way to Y/n's lap. "That's odd. It's not usual that they lay on other people." The male pointed out. "So I'm special?" She asked. "I suppose." She scratched one of the Devas on their head and she laughed a little. "Good to know they like me a lot. I guess I'm considered an animal magnet to my friends. Cats and dogs always come up to me first." 

"Maybe you give off a calming aura that animals love?" "Oh? That sounds so cool. And it like makes animal want to come near me?" He nodded. Y/n and looked down at the hamsters. "You hear that Dark Devas? You agree with him?" The hamsters squeaked in response. "I guess it's true. The Devas agree as well. I have a calming animal aura." She smiled.

Gundham was star struck and honestly questioning what he did to deserve this. A cute girl who went along with his antics and his Dark Devas liked? He was truly in heaven.

"Well Gundham, I've got to make you dinner but I brought mac n' cheese. Is that fine?" She has to repeat it a few times as the male was off in his own world. "Ah yes, that's fine." She tilted her head slightly. She wanted to ask why he was so spaced off but decided against it since he was a teenager who could handle himself.

Gundham had snapped out his trace completely once Y/n had gone into the kitchen. The Devas looked at him curiously since his reaction was unusual. "I fear I may have a crush on this girl." He mumbled to his Devas who seemed more than pleased to hear that. 

Gundham got up and went into the kitchen just in time for the food to be done. "Man. Do your powers allow you to tell when food is done?" She laughed lightly but was quickly cut off by a quick peck to her cheek.

Her face started to take on a red hue. "Ah, Gundham what was that about?" She asked the male who was covering his face with his scarf. "My friend Kazuichi said if you like someone you should just go for it and so I went for it." Jumbled forms of words fell out of Y/n's mouth as she tried to get any comprehensible answer to what had happened. 

"Gundham you usually ask someone to kiss them before you kiss them." She explained finally. "Oh." "Like, "Hey can I kiss you Gundham?" "Yes." She laughed lightly. "Alright. I give in." She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "There. But do know the requirements for being my boyfriend are pretty high. You have to like videos games and animal. You must go to beaches with me and take a cutesy couple of photos."

"B-boyfriend?" Gundham stuttered out. "Yep! Now my boyfriend, time for food." She handed him a bowl of mac n' cheese. "Thank you, my girlfriend."


	4. homemaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's nice seeing you like this. I know it's your job but it's still amazing seeing this."
> 
> Kai Satou X Keiji Shinogi
> 
> Home Making

"It's fine Sara. We don't mind." Keiji smiled. "I'm really sorry. My parents are out of town and I gave the school lock-in." The blonde waved his hand lightly. "You're good. I'll watch your little sister. I don't mind." She thanked him once again and left with Joe to their school.

Keiji shut the door while holding the car seat that held tiny Chidouin. He walked upstairs to his and Kai's shared bedroom. "Don't worry. I'll watch her by myself so you can rest. You did just get home from work." The blonde spoke. "I can help. It is my job." The raven spoke. "Still. You can just nap. I'll watch her."

Keiji pulled the younger Chidouin out of her car seat and set her down on the bed. "She's asleep so I'll go make her bottle." The policeman spoke and grabbed the bottle from the side of the diaper bag. "I'll be back."

Keiji just expected Kai to watch the baby to make sure she didn't roll off the bed but he came back up to the younger Chidouin awake and sitting in Kai's arms. It was a scene that made the blonde's heart melt. The raven notices the policeman with the bottle. "I'll feed her. Hand me the bottle." 

Keiji obliged and watch him feed the baby like a pro. The blonde set the car seat on the floor next to the bag and got onto the bed next to Kai. Keiji gave a quick kiss to his boyfriend. "It's nice seeing you like this. I know it's your job but it's still amazing seeing this." Kai laughed lightly. "Thank you." The blonde watched quietly as he finished feeding the baby. He changed and burped her as well.

He hummed lightly as he got the tiny Chidouin back to sleep. Kai set the baby down gently between the two of them. Keiji's phone dinged and he pulled his phone out. "I have to go in for a little to fill out paperwork. I'll be back."

With another quick kiss, Keiji left. He got back around midnight to a nice little surprise in his room. Kai and the baby were asleep on the bed. The raven had changed at some point into pajamas and was under the blanket with the small child.

Keiji smiled lightly and changed before getting into the bed with the two. He leaned over the baby and gave a quick kiss to Kai's forehead. He really wishes for something like this in the future.

The next morning Keiji woke up early, which was normal but this time he was able to take the baby out of the room and get her fed and changed without waking up his boyfriend. His boyfriend barely has days off and even when he did he was still working to take care of their own home. 

"I swear Kai works himself too much," Keiji spoke to the tiny Chidouin who was laying on her back on a play mat. "Is that so?" Standing next to him was the sleepy raven male in question. "Yes. Honestly, right now you should be asleep." "I'm fine but thank you." Kai leans over onto Keiji's shoulders and places a small kiss to his cheek. "Do you want me to make breakfast?" The homemaker asked. "I'd rather you be sleeping." The policeman trailed. "But I know you won't so only if you want to. I'm fine with making myself some toast." "I'm making breakfast." Kai yawned and trailed his way to the kitchen.

Sara came not too long later to pick up her sister. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything last night. Kai looked pretty tired when I last saw him." Keiji shook his head. "He just works a lot. You didn't interrupt anything. But it was a pleasure to take care of your sister miss Sara. She was an angel." Sara laughed a little. "Thank you again, Keiji. Thank you, Kai!" She yelled just loud enough for the raven to here before she left. 

Keiji shut the door and walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and hummed lightly as he watched him cook. "Can we do something after breakfast?" Keiji asked. "By something you mean sex? If so, it'll have to wait until after lunch. I have to pop into the Kim household to check on their plants." Keiji sighed but agreed. "Don't worry. Once we eat lunch we can but for now enough your breakfast." Kai gave a quick kiss to Keiji before heading to the bedroom to change.

[second part in s.l.u.t., will be labeled homemaking part two]


	5. i’m joking, don’t shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm bulletproof...but please, don't shoot me."
> 
> Loki Genetta X Male!Reader
> 
> Joking Comfortability

“Honestly, so annoying,” Loki spoke tossing a small rag at his boyfriend. “You aren’t talking about yourself again?” The cat threw a scary look as he helped cleaned guns. “I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me.” Y/n joked. Loki smirked. “I don’t know. What if I want to?” The pink-haired male stood up. Y/n jumped back a little. Honestly, it was hard to tell if Loki was joking some of the time.

“Please, I’m just a poor man who has a cat to feed.” Y/n spoke, backing closer to the front door. “Well, you’ve seemed to fail on your feeding your cat cause he’s hungry.” Loki ran at Y/n only to stop at the doorframe when his boyfriend ran outside into the rain which was pouring in sync with the gloomy sky.

“H-Hey, that’s not fair.” The cat stuttered and whined. Y/n didn’t mind standing outside letting his hair be matted down to avoid being shot by his own boyfriend. “Okay, okay. Come back in. You’re going to get sick.” Y/n smiled. “I don’t know. I think I’m gonna need help getting inside.” He taunted his boyfriend. He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t come and get him due to his hatred of rain but it was fun to tease him.

What he didn’t expect was his pink-haired mate to run out and grabbed his arm only to quickly drag him inside.

Water dripped all over the floor from Y/n and Loki. “Hey, you didn’t actually have to do that.” Y/n bent to down to push back his boyfriend’s wet hair. “I know but if you stayed out there longer you would have gotten sick.” Y/n laughed lightly. A little hum escaped the taller male. “Want to take a bath than before we finish up our work?” Loki’s eyes lit up and he nodded.

Y/n guided his boyfriend to their shared room. Loki will still quite surprised that Y/n could even be a black side soldier. They’ve known each other since they were children and he was never violent. He still really isn’t unless he has to be.

“Ready? I got towels and pajamas set out for you.” “What about you?” The cat asked. “You know I have work later tonight but I’ll promise I won’t be back too late.” Y/n kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “You always say that.” Y/n ignores the response cause he knows Loki is right.

Despite the fact that afterward, his boyfriend is gonna disappear all night, he wants to enjoy the warm bath with his boyfriend.

“I think we’ll have to thank Ray again for redoing the bathroom when you moved in and gave us a bigger bath.” Y/n spoke as he leaned against the end of the tub, Loki between his legs and laying against his chest. “Yeah. We can bathe so many cats in here.” Loki teased. “Oh? There’s nothing else?”

Loki hummed. “I don’t know. My memory seems to be foggy. Maybe I caught a cold from the rain.” “Really? Maybe a kiss will make you feel better.” Loki leaned his head back to receive a quick kiss from his boyfriend.

The cat was quick to adjust himself and turn to face Y/n. The taller male was quick to capture the other’s lips. He placed his hand on Loki’s bareback and pulled him forward more into a deeper kiss.

They broke from their short make-out session and finished their bath. Y/n dressed in a dry uniform and Loki into his pajamas. “I should be back in an hour. If you get tired, please go to sleep.” Y/n gave his boyfriend one more quick kiss before leaving.

Loki sat on the floor near his bed with Cherry in his lap. “Ready for an all-nighter, Cherry? Let’s see how long Y/n takes.”


End file.
